moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Council of Six
The Council of Six, also known as the Six, the High Council or the Ruling Council, is the ruling council of the Magocracy of Dalaran, comprised of six of the most senior mages, one of them being the council ruler. They meet in the Chamber of Air, which is a room with no visible walls. It was originally a secret council, but in recent times the secrecy has been abandoned. Current Known Members * Khadgar, one of the world's most powerful mages to have ever lived, and Medivh's former apprentice. He has taken Jaina's place at the head of the council and wields Atiesh, the great staff of the Guardian. As a result, he is the closest echo to the guardians of yore. * Karlain, an alchemist who is proficient at controlling his emotions. * Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver, author of many books and documents found in Dalaran... And occasionally the Twisting Nether. * Archmage Modera, the longest-standing member of the current council, having been present as early as the Second War. * Vargoth, a prominent researcher and aged member of the Kirin Tor, Vargoth is one of the few survivors of the Kirin'var Village massacre from Outland. After returning home to Dalaran, Vargoth assisted in many valuable research findings before being elevated to a position on the council. He is known for having many Arcane Familiars, occasionally giving them away to adventurers. * Kalecgos, former Aspect of Magic and former leader of the Blue Dragonflight, Kalecgos became closely involved with the Kirin Tor when he began to court the former leader, Jaina Proudmoore. After Jaina's departure, Kalec filled in her position in the order; some noting the tension this would undoubtedly cause the possibly now former lovers. As having once been a Dragon Aspect, Kalec's mastery over magic is near unsurpassed. Previous Members * Kel'thuzad - Expelled from Dalaran for the practice of Necromancy. Later founded the Cult of the Damned and ascended to become a powerful Lich *Archmage Antonidas - Leader of the Kirin Tor during the Second War and during the early periods of the Third War. Was slain by Arthas Menethil during his invasion of Dalaran * Drenden - A powerful Archmage who served on the Council during the Second War and early into the Third War. His fate is unknown but he is presumed dead, slain during the same siege which claimed Antonidas. * Kael'thas Sunstrider - Heir to the throne of Quel'thalas, Kael'thas served on the Council until the cities destruction during the Third War. * Krasus - Known member of the Council during the Second War and Third War and also in secret a Red Dragon and consort of Alexstrasza. The exact length of his service is unknown, but it is presumed he served up until his death when he sacrificed himself to prevent a plot hatched by the Twilight's Hammer. * Rhonin Redhair - Leader of the Kirin Tor after the death of Antonidas. Rhonin lead the Kirin Tor to battle against the Blue Dragonflight in Northrend. He died during the destruction of Theramore, sacrificing himself to save Jania Proudmoore and his wife Vereesa Windrunner. * Aethas Sunreaver - A council member during the reign of Rhonin Redhair, he secured a place for the Horde in Dalaran while the Kirin Tor were combating the Blue Dragonflight. He was stripped of his position by Jania Proudmoore after the Horde betrayed the neutrality of the Kirin Tor. * Lady Jaina Proudmoore, became leader after the death of Rhonin, though later left during the Legion invasion of Azeroth. After the council voted on allowing the Horde mages to rejoin with the Kirin Tor's forces, resulting in a 2-4 vote for them joining, Jaina departed from the Council, heading to an unknown location. Some have theorized she returned home to Kul Tiras. Category:Organizations Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Magical Organizations